5 Seconds
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—10 Agustus—dua hal besar terjadi pada Nakajima Yuto. '5 detik... Jika saja Kami-sama memberikanku 5 detik...  Aku hanya butuh 5 detik untuk mengubahnya...' A fanfic for Nakajima Yuto's Birthday!


_Odorou, odorou STEP funde_

_Sono egao hajiketeru_

Keitai milik seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya yang empuk berdering cukup keras. Tapi tampaknya deringannya belum bisa membangunkan sang pemilik keitai itu. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu masih sibuk dengan mimpinya.

_Kirari, Kirari kirakira kimi to_

_Mizushibuki wo agete_

Pemuda itu tampaknya mulai menyadari suara deringan keitainya. Lalu dengan malas membuka kelopak matanya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu tidak langsung meraih keitai yang masih berdering, melainkan sibuk mengucek mata untuk mengusir kantuk yang masih terasa.

_Sousa kagayaku—_

Baru saja tangannya menyentuh keitai itu, deringannya berhenti. Kemudian pemuda itu menatap tulisan yang tertera di layar keitainya.

**One Missed Call**

**Okamoto Keito**

"Dasar... Dia itu suka sekali sih mengganggu orang..." gumam pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menyimpan keitainya di bufet kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Seconds<strong>_

_10 Agustus—dua hal besar terjadi pada Nakajima Yuto. '5 detik... Jika saja _Kami-sama _memberikanku 5 detik... Aku hanya butuh 5 detik untuk mengubahnya...' A fanfic for Nakajima Yuto's Birthday!_

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**5 Seconds**__ belongs to __**Kagami Hikari**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: hint of __**NakaOka**__NOT OkaJima , hint of __**BL **__NOT yaoi but still it's all about __**friendship**__, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL angst and tragedy**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU coret**__**suamisayacoret**__** NAKAJIMA YUTO! **_**^o^**

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Odorou, odorou STEP funde_

_Sono egao hajiketeru_

Baru saja pemuda itu akan mengembara ke dunia mimpinya lagi, keitainya berdering sekali lagi. Dengan kesal pemuda itu meraih keitainya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar.

_**Okamoto Keito**_

_**Calling...**_

Pemuda yang masih setengah mengantuk itu berdecak kesal.

_Kirari, kirari kirakira kimi—__**PIP**_

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu kesal begitu menekan tombol _Answer_

"Yuto, kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Kita kan janjinya jam 10!" jawab suara _baritone_ milik seorang pemuda bernama Okamoto Keito di seberang sana

"Janji apa?" sekali lagi pemuda bernama Yuto itu bertanya dengan suara yang mengantuk

Jeda sesaat, "Jangan bilang kau baru bangun tidur! Ini sudah jam 11!"

"Memang iya..." sahut Yuto sambil mengucek matanya, "Ada apa sih?"

"Hukumanmu, PR fisika 50 soal, dikumpulkan besok. Kau ingat? Kan kau sendiri yang minta bantuanku!" jawab Keito kesal

"Ah!" seru Yuto. Dengan seketika rasa kantuk menghilang dari wajahnya, "Yabai! Aku memang belum mengerjakannya sama sekali! Bisa tunggu sebentar lagi? Aku akan cepat-cepat ke sana!" pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil sikat giginya.

"Dasar... Ya sudah, kalau tidak datang sampai setengah jam lagi, aku tidak akan membantumu!" ancam Keito

"Yokatta~" sahut Yuto sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menyikat giginya dengan terburu-buru.

.

Singkat cerita, pemuda bertubuh jangkung bernama Nakajima Yuto itu berlari tunggang-langgang seperti dikejar anjing rabies begitu ia keluar dari rumahnya. Sepotong roti dengan selai strawberry yang sudah setengah termakan berada di genggamannya. Dan sebuah ransel tersampir di bahu kanannya.

Kenapa ia begitu terburu-buru?

Jawabannya adalah karena ancaman sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengerjakan PRnya sendiri, makanya kemarin ia minta bantuan pada sahabatnya yang notabene murid terpintar di kelas mereka untuk mengajarinya di perpustakaan kota. Jadi kalau pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu tidak membantu, Yuto yakin pasti ia akan dihukum sangat berat oleh guru fisika mereka.

Untunglah perpustakaan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman keluarga Nakajima. Jadi Yuto hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk mencapainya—jika dengan kecepatan berlarinya tadi yang sudah seperti dikejar anjing rabies.

Kedua onyx Yuto mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya di dalam perpustakaan itu. Dan ia menemukan pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu sedang asik dengan sebuah novel di tangannya.

"Keito!" sapa Yuto setengah berbisik

Onyx Keito yang semula terpaku pada deretan huruf-huruf di dalam novelnya kini menatap Yuto, lalu menatap jam tangannya sekilas, "Beruntung sekali. Lima menit lagi aku akan pergi," katanya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya

"Gomen ne... Tadi malam aku menemukan lagu yang _beat_nya sangat bagus, jadi aku—"

"Bermain drum semalaman dan telat bangun?" potong Keito, "Khas kau sekali." sindirnya

"Gomen ne, Keito..." pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit membungkuk sebelum duduk di samping sahabatnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai mengerjakan PRnya?" Yuto mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan

Keito menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Dengan cepat Yuto mengeluarkan bukunya dan menunjuk beberapa soal yang ada di sana. Kemudian mereka berdua pun sibuk berkutat dalam soal-soal fisika yang harus dikerjakan oleh Yuto.

.

"Pusing sekali..." keluh Yuto sambil memijat pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya

"Sabar, tinggal tujuh soal lagi," Keito memberi semangat—tapi tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya

Yuto terkikik, "Hei, kalimatmu yang tadi itu apa maksudnya?"

"He? Tentu saja memberi semangat!" jawab Keito

"Hahahahaha mana ada orang memberi semangat dengan wajah datar begitu?" kata Yuto sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Keito dengan jari telunjuknya

Gurat-gurat kekesalan muncul di wajah Keito, "Wajahku memang begini sejak lahir. Memang seharusnya bagaimana?"

"Smile!" Yuto menarik kedua sisi bibir Keito sehingga membentuk senyuman dengan kedua jari telunjuknya

"Urusai!" Keito menepis tangan Yuto dari wajahnya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada novel yang masih setia berada di pangkuannya, "Cepat kerjakan soalnya!" Pemuda bermarga Nakajima itu kembali menatap buku PRnya dan mulai mengerjakannya sambil menahan tawa.

.

Dua orang pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan santai. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi, Yuto, tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Sedangkan pemuda yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi, Keito, sedang sibuk dengan keitainya.

"Keito, hontou arigatou na~" Yuto memeluk pundak sahabatnya

"Douitashimashita," sahut Keito, "Sudah kubilang kan, kalau mau berusaha pasti bisa selesai!"

"Un! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pintar!" puji Yuto

"Hanya 'pintar'?" tanya Keito dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Ne? Baiklah... Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pintar, paling baik, paling sabar, paling ganteng, dan paling macho! Hahahaha puas?" canda Yuto

"Hahahahaha..." Keito tertawa mendengar candaan sahabat baiknya itu

"Tapi tetap saja, meskipun kau ini memang pintar, baik, dan sabar. Buat urusan ganteng dan macho tetap aku rajanya!" tambah Yuto. Dan tawa mereka pun meledak.

.

Keesokan harinya, Keito sedang menatap kalender yang terpampang di layar keitainya. 9 Agustus. Besok adalah tanggal 10 Agustus, tanggal yang spesial bagi sahabat baiknya, Nakajima Yuto. Ya, besok adalah hari ulang tahun Yuto. Pemuda bermarga Okamoto dan beberapa temannya yang lain telah menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan bagi Yuto. Pestanya mungkin hanya akan jadi pesta yang sederhana, tapi akan jadi momen yang berharga karena dihadiri oleh sahabat-sahabat Yuto serta keluarganya.

Pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya. Kedua onyx milik pemuda itu ia arahkan pada langit malam yang cerah penuh dengan bintang. Ia sedang sibuk mengulang rencana pesta kejutan yang ia buat sendiri untuk sang sahabat dalam benaknya.

_Akiramenai kimi ga ireba_

Keitai Keito berdering. Sebuah nama terpampang di layar.

_**Morimoto Shintaro**_

_**Calling**_

_Donna toki mo—__**PIP**_

"Moshi-moshi Shintaro, doushita?"

"Keito-nii! Ini aku! Ryutaro! Aku pinjam keitainya Shintaro, soalnya keitaiku _low bat_ dan aku lupa dimana menaruh _charger_nya!"

"Ooh ternyata kau Ryuu... Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Keito

"Semuanya sudah hampir sempurna! Hanya tinggal membuat kuenya besok! Keito-nii bisa jamin Yuto akan sampai setelah kuenya matang?" tanya Ryutaro pada kakak kelasnya

"Tentu," Keito mengangguk

"Yokatta... semoga dia senang dengan kejutan yang kita buat, ne?"

"Un," sekali lagi Keito mengangguk

"Ano, sudah dulu ya Keito-nii! Shintaro sudah mulai ngomel-ngomel nih... Mata ashita! Jaa!"

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Keito tersenyum membayangkan pesta kejutan bagi sahabatnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat momen yang indah bagi sahabatnya. Yah, hitung-hitung balas budi. Karena saat tanggal 1 April lalu, saat ulang tahunnya, Yuto membuat pesta kejutan yang benar-benar ramai untuknya. Ia bahkan memberikan sebuah novel yang sudah lama ingin dibeli oleh Keito sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Pandangannya ia jatuhkan pada sebuah benda yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna jingga, warna kesukaan sahabatnya. Tentu saja itu adalah kado yang sudah disiapkan Keito untuk Yuto. Isinya? Sebuah topi. Keito tahu sahabatnya yang satu itu sangat suka mengoleksi topi dan Keito ingat saat itu sahabatnya ingin membeli topi itu, tapi tidak jadi karena uangnya kurang.

_**Drrt drrt**_

Keitai Keito bergetar beberapa kali, menandakan ada _mail_ masuk.

_From: __**Yamada Ryosuke**_

_Subject: Untuk besok_

_Keito, konbanwa! Hanya ingin bilang, aku akan menggantikan Chii untuk membantu bibi membuat kue tartnya besok. Bagaimana persiapan yang lainnya? Sudah beres?_

.

_To: __**Yamada Ryosuke**_

_Subject: Oke_

_Yamachan, konbanwa. Baguslah, arigatou na. Tapi ingat, jangan habiskan strawberrynya!_

_Persiapannya tentu saja sudah beres._

.

_From: __**Yamada Ryosuke**_

_Subject: ^o^_

_Hahaha kuusahakan deh!_

_Yeey! Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat muka terkejutnya Yuto besok! ^o^ Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar, ne?_

.

"Ya, Semoga besok semuanya berjalan lancar..." gumam Keito sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya saat jam pulang sekolah, Yuto tengah asik membaca komik pinjamannya.

"Yuto, tolong gantikan aku menulis buku piketnya. Aku ada rapat koordinasi dengan anggota OSIS yang lain. Hanya sebentar kok!" Keito menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau tua pada sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk membaca komik di bangkunya

"Ne? Malas... Lagi pula petugas piket kan ada dua setiap harinya, kenapa tidak minta petugas piket yang satunya?" jawab Yuto malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang ia baca

"Karena Yamachan tidak masuk, baka!" jawab Keito kesal

"Lalu kenapa harus aku?" tanya Yuto, kali ini ia menatap Keito

"Hitung-hitung balas budi. Aku kan sudah menunggumu selama satu jam dua puluh lima menit dan membantumu mengerjakan PR." kata Keito

"Haaah... Dasar kau ini... Baiklah. Asal tidak lama!" akhirnya Yuto menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya dan membuka buku piket yang tadi diberikan Keito

"Yuto, arigatou gozaimasu!" kata pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu sebelum keluar dari kelas

.

_From: __**Yamada Ryosuke**_

_Subject: Keitoooo!_

_Keitooo tartnya sudah jadi dan persiapan sudah beres! Kalian akan ke sini sebentar lagi kaan?_

_-Chii_

_NB: aku pinjam keitainya Yamachan tanpa bilang-bilang! Jadi balasnya cepat ya, aku tidak mau ketahuan sama Yamachan! :P_

.

_To: __**Yamada Ryosuke**_

_Subject: Yosh_

_Hahaha dasar kau ini..._

_Sudah beres? Baiklah, kami akan ke sana sebentar lagi._

.

_From: __**Yamada Ryosuke**_

_Subject: Yatta~_

_Cepat ya! Nanti makanannya dingin dan jadi tidak enak! :D_

.

Keito tersenyum membaca _mail_ dari salah satu sahabatnya, Chinen Yuuri. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai kelas.

.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih?" keluh Yuto setelah melihat Keito masuk ke kelas

"Tadi itu cuma sebentar kok. 30 menit saja tidak sampai." sahut Keito cuek, seperti biasa

"Terserah kau saja deh..." Yuto mengalah. Ia tahu ia hanya akan kesal sendiri kalau terus melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka.

.

Yuto merasakan jantungnya berdegup kecang. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Entah pada dirinya, keluarganya, temannya, atau kenalannya. Yang pasti firasat buruk itu sudah menghantuinya sejak tadi pagi. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan firasat itu. Sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, usahanya memang berhasil. Sayangnya entah mengapa jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang seiring dengan langkahnya yang menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

"Yuto, doushita? Tumben sekali kau melamun," pertanyaan Keito membuyarkan lamunan pemuda jangkung itu

"Ne? Nandemonai..." jawab Yuto setengah menerawang, "Hanya punya firasat buruk," gumamnya. Sayangnya pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya tidak mendengar gumaman sulung Nakajima itu. Jadi ia hanya menanggapi jawaban temannya dengan mengangkat bahunya bersamaan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyeberangi _zebra cross_ dalam diam—Keito yang memang sifatnya pendiam dan Yuto yang masih sibuk dengan usahanya untuk tidak menghiraukan firasat buruknya. Tanpa disadari, lamunan Yuto membuatnya memperlambat langkahnya, membuatnya tertinggal beberapa langkah dari sahabatnya. Sayangnya Keito sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu karena saat itu cukup banyak orang yang menyebrang bersama mereka.

Keito menoleh ketika sudah menginjak trotoar lagi, "Yuto—" pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tidak melihat sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi kurus di sampingnya. "Yuto?" onyx Keito mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya.

Tak terlalu sulit menemukan Yuto yang notabene bertubuh cukup tinggi dan masih memakai seragam SMA mereka. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tengah _zebra cross_ dengan tatapan kosong, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Hal itu membuat Keito cukup panik saat ia sadar bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Yuto! Nakajima Yuto!" panggil Keito sekeras mungkin

Tampaknya itu berhasil, Yuto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Keito. Tapi tampaknya sulung Nakajima itu belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunanya.

"Cepat kemari, baka!" seru Keito

Yuto terlihat sedikit bingung sebelum mengambil satu langkah maju. Sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak sadar suara klakson mobil yang sedang melaju meraung-raung. Keito yang menyadari hal itu langsung saja maju untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

_**BRAAAKKK**_

_**DUAAAK**_

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hanya selang beberapa detik setelah Keito melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang sahabat. Bahkan tak semua entitas yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah sesosok tubuh pemuda yang memakai seragam SMA sedang terbaring di aspal dengan bersimbah darah.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Keito untuk sadar dari _shock_nya dan menyadari segalanya. Kedua onyx pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terbelalak seketika ketika ia melihat darah yang tercecer di jalan adalah milik sahabatnya, "Yutoooooooo!" panggilnya sambil berlari ke arah sang pemilik nama yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu sahabatnya. "Yuto! Jangan mati!" serunya pada sosok yang bahkan sepertinya tidak mendengarnya.

"Ambulans! Tolong panggil ambulans!" seru Keito pada kerumunan orang yang mulai berkumpul di sekeliling mereka. Tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya langsung mengambil keitainya untuk memanggil ambulans.

Pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu menatap sungai darah yang bermula di kening Yuto dan beberapa luka menganga yang terus mengucurkan darah dengan tatapan ngeri. "Yutoo! Nakajima Yuto! Bangun, baka!" Keito kembali berseru

Ia segera menghela nafas lega begitu melihat kedua kelopak mata sahabatnya terbuka dengan perlahan, "Kei...to...?" gumam Yuto dengan suara yang sangat lemah

"Ya, ini aku!" sang pemilik nama mengangguk cepat, "Kau harus bertahan! Bersabarlah sebentar, ambulans akan segera datang!"

"Ku...rasa... su...dah... wak...tunya..." bisik Yuto terputus-putus

"Tidak! Kau harus pulang! Kami sudah menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun dan hadiah untukmu!" bulir-bulir air mata mulai terbentuk di kedua mata Keito

"Sou... desu... ka? Hon...tou... a...ri...ga...tou... na... Keito..." Yuto tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali kedua kelopak matanya.

Nakajima Yuto telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Yuto? Yuto! Yuto! Jangan matii!" air mata sudah membuat jalurnya sendiri menuruni pipi Keito, "Yutoo!" pemuda itu sekali lagi mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya yang telah tiada. "Yutoo!" ia pun memeluk tubuh sahabatnya erat-erat.

Bisikan-bisikan iba mulai terdengar di kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi dua pemuda itu. Biasanya Keito akan merasa risih jika banyak orang mengerumuninya—apalagi sampai membicarakan dirinya tepat di hadapannya. Tapi kali ini ia tak ambil pusing soal itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu, sosok yang kini tengah terbaring tak bernyawa di dalam pelukannya.

.

Suasana duka menyelimuti kediaman Nakajima. Setiap orang yang keluar maupun masuk rumah itu pasti menggunakan pakaian hitam tanda duka. Tentu saja mereka berduka atas kematian sang sulung Nakajima yang datang begitu tiba-tiba.

Rasanya kabar akan kematian Yuto sudah melunturkan seluruh warna-warni kebahagiaan yang semula ada di rumahnya, menggantinya dengan warna kesedihan. Pesta ulang tahun yang meriah kini tak bisa terlaksana. Kue tart yang sudah dibuat kini hanya teronggok begitu saja di meja makan beserta beberapa makanan kesukaan sang sulung Nakajima. Hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun yang sudah dipersiapkan kini tak akan pernah dibuka oleh pemuda yang berulang tahun. Dekorasi yang meriah pun kini hanya membuat pilu di hati saat menatapnya.

Sungguh ironi bagi setiap orang yang mengenal Nakajima Yuto. Di tanggal 10 Agustus, hari di mana seharusnya ia merayakan ulang tahunnya, _Kami-sama_ malah mengambil nyawanya. Bahkan pesta ulang tahun yang sudah dipersiapkan pun berubah menjadi pemakaman.

Satu per satu sahabat-sahabat Yuto bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka dan berjalan ke sisi ruangan. Tak ada ekspresi lain yang tampak di wajah-wajah muda mereka selain duka yang mendalam.

Onyx Keito menangkap bayangan Nyonya Nakajima, ibu dari sahabatnya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu. "Oba-san,"

"Ah, Keito..." wanita itu menoleh sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan

"Gomenasai..." Keito membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan wanita itu

"Doushita?"

"Kalau saja aku sadar lebih cepat... Pasti tidak akan kubiarkan Yuto menghentikan langkahnya di tengah _zebra cross_." jawab Keito

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, Keito. Aku tahu kau pasti bermaksud untuk menolong Yuto," wanita itu tersenyum, berusaha tampak tegar. Namun Keito masih dapat melihat tatapannya yang sendu dan mendengar kegetiran dalam suaranya.

"Tapi aku—"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kami tidak menyalahkanmu, tidak akan pernah. Mungkin ini memang takdir yang sudah ditentukan _Kami-sama_ bagi kami." Nyonya Nakajima memotong kata-kata Keito, "Kau sudah banyak membantu Yuto. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, Keito." Keito hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kalimat terakhir ibu dari sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit Nyonya Nakajima, Keito mengangguk.

Ia menatap foto Yuto yang diletakkan di altar. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tengah tersenyum lebar di dalam foto itu. Tapi senyum itu malah membuat perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di dada Keito semakin besar. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap foto itu.

'_Gomenasai Yuto... 5 detik... Jika saja _Kami-sama _memberikanku 5 detik... Aku hanya butuh 5 detik untuk mengubah ini...'_ Dan setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Keito.

"_Ini memang takdirku, aku tahu. Hontou arigatou na, Keito..."_

"Yuto?" pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menatap foto sahabatnya

"_Sayonara..."_

.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Endingnya ga jelas? Aneh? Emang iya...<strong>

**Sebenernya aku agak bingung mau gimana bikin endingnya. Ya terus aku ketik aja ide-ide yang kelewatan di kepala. Dan begitu sadar, ternyata jadinya kaya gini. Tadinya pengen diganti, tapi sudahlah... Nasi sudah menjadi bubur... *tampoled***

**Aku sedikit ragu juga sih sama fic ini. Soalnya begitu dibaca ulang, kok kesannya ga kaya 'Friendship' dan malah kaya 'Romance' ya? Tapi sumpah deh, ga ada niatan bikin Romance... Niatnya cuma bikin Angst/Friendship doang...**

**Eh iya, soal Ryutaro yang manggil Keito dengan sebutan 'Keito-nii' itu Cuma gara-gara Ryutaro udah nganggap Keito kaya kakak sendiri gitu.**

**.**

**Si Author sarap ya? Orang ultah malah dibikin meninggal ditabrak mobil. Kasian banget.. Dan Author beneran nangis waktu ngetik deskrip waktu Yuto ketabrak sampai akhirnya meninggal. Soalnya ga tegaaa T^T *curcol #gaploked***

**Ah sudahlah, daripada si Author tambah sakaw, mendingan sekarang Author minta reviewnya. Ya ya ya?**


End file.
